


The Howling

by jaehyunismybias



Series: NCT smuts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Taeyong, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: Jaehyun meets his omega at a party.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT smuts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988302
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	The Howling

They say you can feel it in your bones. That rush, that tingle. A surge of calm and security takes over when you meet the one you're fated with. The one you're supposed to share your life with - your mate. In Jaehyun's case, it was much like this, accompanied by an urge to fuck.

It had been at a party.

Imagine a frat house. As generic as possible - loud music, sweaty and drunk teenagers, boarding on adulthood, dancing and making out. Peer pong tables, disco lights and a large amount of decorations such as balloons and confetti. This, accompanied by the pungent alpha, beta and omega pheromones filling the already oxygen-low air.

Jaehyun was talking to his friends, red solo cups in their hands. He was sipping on the liquor he and Yuta had mixed with the help of a few stolen tequila bottles and juice. Granted, there was more alcohol than juice in the drink.

This is what he used as fuel to blame the fact that he unceremoniously crashed into the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen, while on his way up to his and Yuta's shared room for a quick refill. He grabbed a hold of the railing to steady himself, and his other arm wrapped around a waist to prevent it from tumbling down the stairs. 

Soon they separated as they gained their balance, and stood like a couple of deer's in headlights simply staring at each other.

Jaehyun felt his eyes widen and his jaw go slack, while all off his cares where lifted from his shoulders. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, loud and clear. The omega was at least a head shorter than him, and possessed the most stereotypical features an omega could have - large innocent eyes, soft skin, plump lips, a thin waist and wide hips. Jaehyun could practically hear the alpha in him whine at the sight.

The omega seemed to reciprocate the way he felt, if the submissive whine and glance through his long lashes up at him was anything to go by. Jaehyun buffed out his chest and corrected his poor form.

"Hi" Jaehyun's voice was breathy and higher than what he would have liked. He held eye contact with the brown eyed beauty, his subconsciousness begging his alpha not to make a fool of himself somewhere in the back of his head.

He got a soft 'hey' back from the silver haired omega, before the boy extended a hand with lanky fingers decorated in silver rings to him. Jaehyun looked at it dumbfounded, before realizing that he probably wanted him to shake it as he introduced himself.

"I'm Taeyong."

Taeyong.

Jaehyun grasped the delicate hand in a soft grip, silently repeating the boy's name in his head like a mantra. He felt somehow drawn to the other, and felt butterflies in his stomach as they touched hands. Somewhere among his clouded thoughts, he could hear a voice telling him 'introduce yourself, you jackass'!

He squeezed the hand,"I'm-", he was interrupted,

"Jaehyun. I know..." Jaehyun looked a little puzzled. "Everyone on campus knows the fratboys, and we have class together..." Taeyong finished, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, a pink tint decorating his cheeks.

Then how come I've never seen you around? Jaehyun wanted to voice out. He was certain that he could never have forgotten seeing Taeyong's face, no matter the place and time. Jaehyun's confusion must have been present on his face, as the omega proceeded to answer the question in his head,

"I'm a freshman."

Right. School had only started five days ago, and beside staying holed up in his room in the frathouse, Jaehyun had only had a few lectures. He knew he shared many of those with freshmen, since they were courses he had decided to take on his second year instead. He didn't remember seeing a mop of silver hair and giant doe eyes among all the students, much to his chagrin.

Jaehyun was suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that his intoxicated brain was in need of more juice so he could come up with something to talk about. He gripped his red cup tighter and showed it to Taeyong, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I was just about to go refill my drink..."

Taeyong took note of the empty and wrinkled cup, and the way the alpha's knuckles had turned ivory with the grip around it and the railing. Then he looked up into the others eyes, noticing the dilated pupils and dreamy gaze. He suppressed a giggle at the clearly drunk alpha, who still held onto the railing with his right hand.

"Do you need any help with that?" he asked with a smile, genuinely worried that the other might stumble and fall if he let go of his hold on the wood.

"Do you want to? Come with me?" Jaehyun asked a little urgently, silently protesting at the alpha inside him that wanted to forget all about drinks and pull the other with him onto his bed instead. He pushed those thoughts away, hoping the bright blue LED-lights did their job of concealing his oncoming blush.

"Lead the way" Taeyong spoke, locking his arm around his, waiting for the other to start walking towards the destination. 

Jaehyun was a bit wobbly on his feet but he blamed it on the alcohol, and not the attractive omega he was taking to his room.

Once they arrived by the door he fumbled with the keys in his pocket, struggling to get them out of the tight confines of his black jeans. When the door finally opened, Jaehyun made the few strides it took to get to his side or the room, where a bottle of tequila rested on his bed where he had left it along with a bottle of juice, and a package of unused red cups. After getting what he came for, he turned around to find that same omega still there, waiting by the door.  
He looked gorgeous, leaning against the door frame like that.

"Do you want some?" he offered an empty cup to the other, who moved from his spot by the door. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself. Jaehyun felt his heartbeat increase as the omega reached him in a few strides of his own, reaching to accept the new cup that Jaehyun was holding out for him.

Jaehyun cleared his throat again, feeling a weird bubble forming. He unscrewed the cap on the juice and poured it half-full, before adding the alcohol.

"Whoa, easy there tiger. You're supposed to have more juice than alcohol, not the other way around..." Taeyong laughed, grabbing Jaehyun's hand to stop him from pouring more of the intoxicating drink. Jaehyun's arm tingled where the omega held him and his eyes traveled from the others dark eyes to his lips and back, before grinning and putting the cap back on the bottle.

"Sorry. Force of habit..." Jaehyun said, reaching for his own cup before sitting down on his bed with a thud. Taeyong grinned in amusement at that, taking a small sip of his strong drink. If it burned in his throat, he didn't let it show.

"You must be quite the party-animal to down such amounts of alcohol in one go." He said with the same grin, his shyness from earlier completely abandoned by the stairs where he left it. Jaehyun swallowed a lump in his throat with the help of his beverage, feeling himself get more bold.

"You should come to more parties and see for yourself." He found himself saying, a flirty grin making it's way to his features. The omega took another sip of his drink before answering with, "Maybe I will...", mirroring his grin. Then he stilled in his movements from bringing the sip down from his lips.

Jaehyun smelt it before he noticed it on the other's face. The omega's sweet scent growing stronger and even sweeter if possible. He growled lowly, the pheromones in the air stirring something akin to a whirlpool in his lower stomach.

Taeyong looked panicked and uncomfortable, grabbing hold of the closest thing to him - Jaehyun's shoulder. The touch sent pleasant tingles down his spine, and he inhaled sharply. It might have been a mistake, considering how he felt his rational thoughts push away while the animal in him took a leap forward. The omega in front of him smelled of heaven, just begging him to make a move.

"You're in heat..." he stated, his previously drunk and high voice turned low and raspy - he didn't know if the omega shivered from that or an incoming heatwave, but he did so non the less. 

"Jaehyun... I-" Taeyong squeezed his shoulder in a firm grip and clenched his legs together, his grip on the red cup loosening. It fell to the white rug, staining it a cranberry color, but neither paid any heed to it in their growing daze.

Jaehyun tried to calm himself down, feeling his growing hardness straining against his tight jeans. He had heard of this happening. An unmated omega falling into heat suddenly when in the company of an unmated alpha. The only possible explanation for this, and the tingle he had felt earlier when he met the boy, was that Taeyong had to be his mate.

Jaehyun groaned at the prospect of this. Could this beautiful omega boy really be his own? His one? 

"It shouldn't be possible... My heat isn't due for weeks!" Taeyong almost cried, eyes flickering around the room. Jaehyun noticed the panic in the other's voice and released soothing pheromones into the air. It seemed to work, since the boy's expression soon calmed down and he locked eyes with the alpha, who stood up from his seat on his bed.

Jaehyun towered over the other, stepping closer into his space. Taeyong took a step back instinctively but didn't seem as alarmed as one would have thought, and soon Jaehyun had him caged against the wall. Taeyong's hand had fallen from the alpha's shoulder to his chest, resting his slim fingers over the protruding pecs. Jaehyun felt his heart do a somersault. He placed his own hand over the others chest on the same place, certain that he felt Taeyong's heartbeat mimicking his own.

"Feel that?" Jaehyun spoke, his voice still raspy and low. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears again, pumping the blood in his veins fervently through his body. He was sure the other could feel his heart beating steadily against the palm of his hand. Taeyong nodded, most certainly feeling the same.

Jaehyun inhaled sharply, the ever growing heat pheromones clicking a switch in his brain. When he opened his eyes and looked down at the smaller boy with a seductive gaze, he growled lightly.

Taeyong had his eyes clenched shut and had his lower lip between his teeth as he suppressed another whine from a heat wave - Jaehyun thought he'd go crazy. He blamed it on the alpha taking control of him, as he'd never be so bold as to reach for the other's free hand and guide it towards his crotch if he were himself, the way he did right now.

"And that?" He repeated the question, this time charged with sexual tension. Taeyong nodded hastily again, whining as he felt the others growing erection strain against his palm where he cupped it. Jaehyun couldn't help it when he ground against the touch, releasing a groan at the feel and thought of his omega touching him.

Another strong wave of pheromones hit his sensitive nose and that's when he leaned forward, silently begging the other to connect their lips.

Taeyong got the gist immediately, all but crashing their lips together in a scorching kiss. Jaehyun could have sworn that he saw fireworks behind his closed eyelids and enjoyed the feeling of molding their lips together in a sensual kiss.

Jaehyun moved his hands to the others hips for somewhere to hold on as he broke the kiss to leave wet trails down Taeyong's long neck. He felt the boy shudder as he nosed into the crevice of his neck and bit down softly.

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong gasped his name, which made the other feel ecstatic. Triumphant even. He ground into the others palm, that Taeyong had left there despite Jaehyun removing his guiding hand from him, and growled at the use of his name and how it rolled so beautifully of off his tongue.

"...Please..." Taeyong whined, his eyes watery from another wave crashing down on him. Jaehyun liked how the other pleaded for him, only him. He kissed over the sensitive spot he had been gnawing on on the others neck, before pulling away to look the other in his glassy doe eyes.

Taeyong's gaze was clouded over and he clawed away at Jaehyun's tight t-shirt, as if it would come off if he scratched holes in it. Jaehyun pulled away for the few seconds it took for him to remove the clothing, before he latched his hands back onto the others hips, grinding his aching hard-on against the others crotch.

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong released another breathy whine which made Jaehyun groan.

"Yes?"

He leaned his forehead against Taeyong's, biting his lips while holding himself back. Somewhere inside his head he still knew that forcing himself on the other was out of the question, no matter how hot the other looked or sounded breathing his name. He didn't have to hold for a long time, as the omega spoke softly,

"Help me."

If the pleading look hadn't been the thing that made Jaehyun break, it most certainly would have been the way the other spoke and pushed his hips forward, or how the sweet smell in the room intensified when Jaehyun and Taeyong made eye contact. Jaehyun groaned and crashed his lips onto Taeyong's again, moving one hand from his firm grip on his hip to cup his ass.

He shuddered, feeling goosebumps emerge as Taeyong ran his fingers up and down over his bare chest, before the omega reached one hand into his tight jeans and another moved to the nape of his neck to pull him even closer. Jaehyun growled, puffing his chest out. The way Taeyong's fingers played with his cock felt heavenly. He bucked his hips into the warmth of his hand, feeling weirdly close to releasing after such a short while.

"Alpha, please..."

Jaehyun flicked his gaze up to the others hazy ones. He grabbed a handful of ass, relishing in the soft moan Taeyong let out at the action before swiftly turning the other around so he was facing the wall, ass pushed against his crotch. Taeyong shuddered suddenly, another wave of that heavenly smell reaching Jaehyun's nose. He thought that he could get off by simply inhaling Taeyong's scent - he'd never experienced anything like this.

Minutes later, he was knuckles deep into the other's ass helping the omega reach his third orgasm. It was hot, yet nothing he did could quench the fire Taeyong felt inside him. Only one thing ever would, and both of them knew that they'd go crazy if Jaehyun didn't stuff him full with cock right in that second.

"I- I need you, alpha..." Taeyong whined, sweat dripping from his forehead and neck and slick gushing out of his hole down the back of his thighs as he clenched around Jaehyun's thick and long fingers. It was a giant stroke to his ego to have an omega like that begging for him.

Jaehyun's alpha growled low and possessive. That was the last drop for him. He had a stunning omega pleading at his feet for his knot - why hadn't he delivered what the boy was asking for yet?

He nibbled on the red and purple spots he'd left on Taeyong's neck and pulled his fingers out. He had the mind to taste the warm fluid coating his fingers, so he did. He hadn't tasted on an omega as sweet as this one. He then pushed Taeyong's pants down to the curve of his ass, before he pushed his own jeans down just enough for his cock to spring out of its confines, and gripped the omega's hips in a bruising grip before pushing the head of his erection inside the slick tightness that was Taeyong's entrance.

Taeyong moaned at that, fueling Jaehyun's fire and need to show his worth to the lovely omega - to strengthen their unspoken bond. His mind was clouded over with lust and need, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to please Taeyong. To help him feel better. 

"Like that, baby?" Jaehyun growled into Taeyong's ear, hips moving in slow but shallow - determined - movements in and out of the other. He felt like a virgin, on the verge of releasing already. But for Taeyong, he would hold back as long as he had to. His omega needed him.

"F-faster..." the omega gasped, resting his forehead against the wall as he clenched his eyes shut at the incredible feeling of Jaehyun's thick alpha cock dragging against his walls. Who was Jaehyun to deny him that?

He thrust faster but kept the movements shallow, making sure he was hitting Taeyong's prostate with every single push and pull. He couldn't help the whine he let out at the feeling - it was as if Taeyong was made to take his cock, which he actually was. 

He threw his head back and bit his lip, knitting his brows together as he felt his knot swelling and bumping against Taeyong's rim. He wanted nothing more than to push it inside - to get Taeyong and himself off by doing so. But he held himself back, his subconscious mind telling him that Taeyong would get hurt.

He moved his hands from Taeyong's hips and let them travel over his naked torso, tweaking his hard nipples between his fingers. The other hand moved down to Taeyong's lower belly. That's when he shuddered and whined low.

He could feel the outline of his cock in Taeyong's stomach every time he thrust into him, and if that wasn't the sexiest thing ever he didn't know what was.

"F-fuck... yeah-" he moaned, feeling his hips stutter. Taeyong kept clenching around him and was moaning his name like a mantra under his breath as he gasped for air.

"Knot me, alpha... please-" Taeyong managed to moan, a hot wave of pleasure and heat rushing over him. Jaehyun inhaled the scent of sex, pheromones and Taeyong's sweet slick, before the line holding his nerves together snapped. The sounds of slick, skin on skin and Taeyong's heavenly voice calling out for his name, for his alpha, was what made Jaehyun force his knot into Taeyong with a yell and release his seed deep into him with a twitching cock.

Taeyong shuddered at that and came immediately, clenching hard around Jaehyun's shaft painting the wall and Jaehyun's hand with his release. The omega pushed back onto his cock in shallow grinds, despite not being able to move it in or out now - they were locked together. 

Taeyong whimpered, resting his head back on his alphas shoulder. Jaehyun could feel his own cock still pumping seed into the other. Never had he come this fast, loud or long before meeting Taeyong. 

As he was slowly but surely coming down from his high, he felt his normal self come back. Then a slight feeling of regret reached him. Not because he just fucked Taeyong, but because was afraid that he had forced it. That he had triggered Taeyong's heat and used that as an excuse to an easy release.

He opened his eyes, looking down at where the other was still resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, still feeling the effects of the heat and his orgasm on him. Jaehyun could only hope that the omega wouldn't hate him for this, and that he'd accept his apology.

As if sensing Jaehyun's sudden distress, Taeyong opened his eyes and moved a hand to the nape of his neck before pulling him to a soft kiss, moaning into it. There wasn't much tongue, only soft lips on lips. Jaehyun didn't have the strength in him to pull away, not when he felt Taeyong smile into the kiss and him releasing soothing pheromones in return, like Jaehyun had done earlier.

"Thank you, alpha" Taeyong mumbled against his lips tiredly. Jaehyun bet that his neck hurt from the way it was turned like his did right now, but he didn't really come to care too much since the omega smiled so prettily to him.

Jaehyun couldn't sense any distress of panic from the other, despite the heat pheromones having died down a little, and told himself to calm down.

He mumbled tiredly back to the other, before attempting to retreat his cock from the warm tightness of Taeyong's stretched out entrance. Taeyong whined from the sensitivity, as did Jaehyun, and then Taeyong clenched harder around him.

"I'm gonna need you for a little longer than just one round, Jay... Aren't mates supposed to help each other through their heats and ruts?"

The nickname rolled so smoothly off of Taeyong's tongue, as if they had known each other for years, and Jaehyun couldn't help the lopsided grin making its way to his features at that and the context of his words. He'd need to lock the door and text Yuta to find another bed to sleep in for tonight, as his would probably go to good use.


End file.
